Pit
Pit is the main character and protagonist from Nintendo's Kid Icarus series. He is Palutena's most loyal servant and the leader of her royal bodyguard, the Icarus Army. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Pit was a member of Palutena's royal bodyguard and was a valiant warrior. During the events of ''Kid Icarus Angel Land was invaded by the vengeful Goddess of Darkness Medusa, who sought to rule the Palace in the Sky with the assistance of the monsters of the Underworld. Most of Palutena's Centurions were turned to stone and Pit was imprisoned in a dungeon deep within the Underworld. Palutena used her magical prowess to send Pit a bow and arrow with which to escape. She then tasked him with defeating Medusa and retrieving the Three Sacred Treasures (the Pegasus Wings, Mirror Shield, and Light Arrows) which Medusa had stolen and given to her most powerful followers. Pit then traveled out of the Underworld, through the Overworld and into Skyworld. There he faced Medusa in the occupied Palace. Pit used the three treasures which he had retrieved to defeat Medusa. Afterward Pit is awarded new armor or is given a kiss of gratitude from Palutena. ''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters In the second game Palutena was disturbed by a dream and called upon her soothsayer to unravel it and foretell the future. The soothsayer foretold that Angel Land would be attacked by otherworldly demons known as "Orcos". Palutena immediately summoned Pit and informed him that in order to defeat the encroaching demons it would be necessary to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. However Pit did not yet possess sufficient power to wear these three treasures, despite doing so in the previous game, for reasons that fans can only speculate, and it was decided that Pit must undergo training. This training would involve Pit traveling, once again, through Angel Land. Kid Icarus: Uprising Pit is set to return to the Kid Icarus franchise in an all new adventure for the Nintendo 3DS. The plots starts off similarly to the original game, with Medusa being resurrected and Pit having to take on her armies with the help of Palutena. However, after the battle with Medusa, the game goes on as Pit discovers the reasons for Medusa's return, and other powers and Gods begin to complicate matters with their own agendas. The game expands greatly on the characters of Pit and Palutena, and brings back many enemies and bosses from the previous games, such as Monoeyes, Reapers, the Metroid-like Komaytos, and the infamous Eggplant Wizard. At the same time, it also introduces new characters and enemies such as the Human warrior Magnus, the Goddess Viridi and her Forces of Nature, and the alien Aurum. The game has a much more light-hearted and often self-aware nature, with Pit and Palutena conversing throughout each stage, with other characters and even bosses often joining in. These range from plot-relevant dialogue and tips on how to get through the stage, to simple banter of varying levels of seriousness. The game starts each stage with Pit flying to each area using Palutena's Power of Flight. Using the Power of Flight, Palutena guides Pit as close as she can to their objective while Pit fights any enemies in his way. As the Power of Flight lasts only five minutes, Pit has to fight the rest of the way to the objective on foot, using a combination of shooting, melee attacks, and magic powers. Pit's arsenal is also greatly expanded. Rather than just a bow, he starts off with a Sword/Gun-like weapon called a Blade, and over the course of the game can pick up to nine different types of weapons, each with twelve different individual forms that provide their own twists on the weapons' basic strengths and weaknesses. These range from the series' classic Bow (including the bow he uses in ''Super Smash Bros Brawl) to the previously mentioned Blades, Staffs, Clubs, Cannons, and other exotic weapons. Pit's voice in the E3 Trailer of the game sounds similar to the one from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was later revealed that he would be voiced by Antony Del Rio. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl After nearly sixteen years absence as a playable character it was announced at E3 2006 that Pit will be a playable character in Nintendo's 2008 fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''for the Wii. Pit's primary weapon is Palutena's Bow, which can split into two pieces and be used as swords. He also uses the Mirror Shield to avoid attacks. In the Subspace Emissary, we first see Pit watching a friendly fight between Mario and Kirby. Once the Ancient Minister drops a bomb onto the stadium which engulfs everything in it, he is sent by Palutena to help the heroes in the fight with his Sacred Bow. Fighting an army of Primid he eventually meets up with Mario who was shot far away. He revives him and the two go to the rescue. On their adventures they eventually meeting up with Link, Yoshi, and Kirby. Following this, they meet up with Ike, Marth, Lucas, Pokemon Trainer and the Ice climbers when they were invaded by the subspace army. They then save the universe from the clutches of Tabuu. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Pit has been changed a decent amount between the iterations, taking on more inspiration from Uprising. He has obtained much of the character from that game. Attacks * Neutral Special: Palutena's Bow * Side Special: Upperdash Arm * Up Special: Power of Flight * Down Special: Guardian Orbitars * Final Smash: Three Sacred Treasures Alternate Costumes Other appearances *''Tetris: Pit is playing a violin when you complete Game B on Speed 9, Height 5. *F-1 Race: Before Course 8, Pit appears to cheer you on. He also appears during the ending sequence. *Super Smash Bros. Melee: Pit is one of the trophies that can be earned in the game. *WarioWare: Twisted!: In one of 9-volt's games, you direct Pit left or right to dodge snakes and eggplants thrown at you. Pit is also seen on the cover of the Kid Icarus record box. The theme for Kid Icarus is an unlockable record in the game. When the cursor is placed on it, the text describing it says "this is the closest thing to a sequel you're gonna get!" *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: In the hard and medium mode of the conducting game Pit is playing a cello. *WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase: One of the microgames in all non-Japanese versions features Pit in a Treasure Chamber. The player needs to break all the pitchers by pressing on them. *[[WarioWare Gold|''WarioWare Gold]]: ''Pit appears in one of the microgames in which the player has to shoot Medusa's eye. The microgame is a reference to the final boss of the original Kid Icarus. *Captain N: The Game Master: Pit made an appearance in the animated TV series. Physical Description Pit is loosely based on figures from Greek mythology, such as Icarus and Eros/Cupid. His basic design is a childlike angel with brown hair. Over the years his character design has changed very little. Pit's character design has always included elements associated with classical antiquity, such as a tunic, chlamys and sandals. His primary weapon is the bow and arrow though in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit is able to disassemble his bow and use it as two daggers. Pit first received a crown of laurel in Of Myths and Monsters and his eye-color, blue, was also first revealed. For his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo redesigned the character, combining features of his old design with newer looks. Pit now appears noticably older than the cherub-like character that appeared in previous games and now has a more anime/manga-style appearance. Nintendo has described this redesign as "a giant leap forward in his evolution". It should be noted that despite Pit looking only five to eight years older, Uprising takes place the full 25 years after the original game that passed in real time. Kid Icarus Uprising keeps his redesign from Smash Bros, with a few minor adjustments. Also notable is that one of his alternate colors in Brawl was made into a separate character named Dark Pit. Official Descriptions ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Trophy Description "The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit traveled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Pegasus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again?" :Kid Icarus (7/87) ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Trophy Description (Pit) "The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa." :Kid Icarus, 1987 ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Trophy Description (Palutena's Army) "Pit's Final Smash. An image of the goddess Palutena appears, heralding the arrival of Pit's legions, the Centurions. These flying warriors proceed to attack all enemies with fierce savagery. Once a Centurion strikes an enemy, he falls from the sky, never to fly again. Centurions are so fast that dodging them is very hard. Take heart, Centurions! Your deaths are not in vain!" ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Idol Description (Pit) "Our hero and the captain of Palutena's personal guard. Pit is a powerful warrior despite his youthful appearance. Wielding many new weapons and gifts from Palutena, Pit is no longer limited to the bow of his past adventures." ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Idol Description (Power of Flight) "Palutena's divine power keeping Pit aloft during his air battles. Because Pit can't actually fly, Palutena controls the flight path and destination, ensuring he lands before the power's roughly five-minute time limit expires and Pit falls." ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Idol Description (Pit's Body) "The Chaos Kin takes advantage of Pit's weakened state after his battle with the Aurum to seal his soul in a ring. Without a spirit to guide it, Pit's body is at the whim of the Chaos Kin, mindlessly rampaging for three years." External links *Pit's character biography at the official Super Smash Bros. Brawl website. *Pit's page on Icaruspedia Navigation Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Retro characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:AR characters Category:Males Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes